


O pedido

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Plot Twists, Portuguese, Romance, Severus Snape is a brave young man
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus vai ao pai de Lily pedi-la oficialmente em namoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O pedido

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus. Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, seus advogados, e os engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.  
> Feito para o Fest de Dia dos Namorados do Snapefest. Responde ao desafio "Severus enfrenta o sogrão quando vai à casa da namorada oficializar o namoro" (Claire). Betagem by Chris!

 

― Então pretende namorar minha filha.

 

― Sim, senhor.

 

― Você parece ter pensado muito nisso, meu jovem.

 

― Sim, senhor.

 

― Você gosta dela há tempo?

 

― Sim, senhor. Desde que a conheci. Quando eu a vi no parquinho, sabia que queria me casar com ela.

 

― Oh, você tem intenções sérias.

 

― Sim, senhor. Lily para mim não é brincadeira. Eu a amo de verdade.

 

― Fico feliz, meu rapaz. Então você vai ter uma profissão e trabalhar bastante para sustentar vocês.

 

― Sim, senhor.

 

― Vamos combinar o seguinte: venha me procurar de novo daqui a algum tempo. Se não tiver mudado de ideia, e se ela aceitar, então você terá o meu apoio para se casar com Lily.

 

― Obrigado, senhor. Devo voltar daqui a quanto tempo?

 

― Uns oito anos. Agora vocês dois podem brincar no parquinho. Dez anos não é idade de pensar em casamento.

 

― Sim, senhor.

 

**The End**


End file.
